


Regal Shadows

by DarkPoisonousLove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, possibly smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: A collection of drabbles for the Shadow Queen ship. Some set during season 7 and some set in a canon divergence where Facilier survived and made it to the United Realm. Fluff and angst. Might also include smut but I'll give warnings within the chapters they apply to if that's the case.





	1. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A not so typical morning of the happily ever after of the Mills family. Set in a canon divergence after season 7 where Facilier lived.

Regina wrapped herself in her robe as she hurried down the stairs. Facilier had managed to convince her to stay in bed for just a few more minutes. The only problem was that it hadn’t been ‘a few’ minutes. He’d been cuddling and smothering her in kisses for the last half an hour and now she’d have to improvise with breakfast and make something quick and easy because there was no time for anything else. She could already hear the early-morning commotion that signalized the start of the day for the Mills family. Soon they’d all come down hungry and she had to serve them something to eat.

She started on breakfast, deciding to make french toast. One of these days she’d have to start feeding them healthy food since all they’d been eating lately was pancakes and turnovers. She knew she shouldn’t spoil them so much but she couldn’t help it. Henry, Ella and Lucy would soon move out when they found a place and she hated to even think how much quieter the house would be with only her, Henry and Facilier left. Of course, they were a bit crammed as it was now because there was barely enough space for all of them in the mansion but it was so nice to have her entire family around. Especially after they’d been separated for so long during the Curse. It felt like years had passed between her waking up and the Curse breaking and every second in which her family had been right under her nose but just out of reach had been pure torture.

She shook her head to get rid of the painful thoughts. It was all behind them now and they were together once again. And she was going to spoil them as much as she could while they were under her roof.

“Hey, mom,” Henry greeted her and kissed her cheek, startling her out of her thoughts. “You okay?” he knitted his brows at her reaction.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Regina smiled at him to reassure him that everything was all right. There was no reason for it not to be. They were all reunited. “I just didn’t hear you come in. That’s all,” she said and looked back at what she was doing.

“Smells delicious,” Henry noted as he leaned on the counter contentedly and she smiled again.

“Hey, grandma,” Lucy walked into the kitchen too and Regina turned to give her a pointed look. It looked like they couldn’t agree on how she should call her.

“Yeah, hey, grandma,” Facilier who came in behind Lucy joined her.

Regina would glare at him too but she couldn’t since he came to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Why do you two always gang up on me?” she asked instead but couldn’t quite keep the mirth out of her voice. It warmed her heart to see how well Lucy and Facilier got along. He’d bonded a lot with Henry too–both of them actually–and even Ella was more open to him now, but there was just something so sweet and charming in his dynamic with Lucy that always made Regina smile.

“Oh, come on,” Lucy said as she too leaned on the counter, next to her dad. “You know you love it.”

“You totally do,” Facilier agreed and pressed a kiss to her neck since that was the only expanse of skin left exposed by her robe.

She abandoned her work for a moment and turned around to give him a real kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing him in. To shut him up. Not because she wanted to make out with him. Although she couldn’t deny that that wasn’t so bad in itself.

His hands grasped at her hips and he pulled her as close as humanly possible. His tongue tangled with hers and she had to admit that breakfast sounded less appealing now that she had to pull away from the kiss in order to get anything else done. She wasn’t entirely certain how she’d even managed to get out of bed.

She broke the kiss when she heard Henry clear his throat and looked at him.

“Guys,” Henry said as he subtly nodded in Lucy’s direction to remind them she was there too.

“I’m sorr-” Regina couldn’t even finish her sentence when the magic engulfed her, teleporting her away. Henry’s ‘Really?’ was the last thing she heard. So much for breakfast.


	2. The Power of Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samdi may not have answered Regina's question, but some important things were said that night nonetheless. Set after 7x12 "Taste of the Heights".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know Regina's tattoo was of Def Lepard lyrics and I wrote this fic with a specific quote in mind. It's not mentioned directly in the fic, but I've dropped a hint or two. Any guesses as to what it may be?

Regina lay on her stomach, her head rested on her folded arms, her eyes closed in content as Samdi ran his fingers over her skin. His touch was feather-light and she was grateful for the gentleness and care that he treated her with. She needed it after the recent events. So much so that she could start purring any moment now under the caress of his fingers.

And Samdi seemed to enjoy it greatly too. His hands hadn’t left her body for more than a few seconds ever since she walked into the apartment. He couldn’t get enough of her, his eyes drinking in the sight of her and his lips worshiping every inch of her body. He’d started kissing her almost immediately and any questions she might have had had fled her mind, his body pressed against hers the only thing she could think about.

Her train of thought was interrupted when she felt his fingers stop between her shoulder blades – right where there’d been a tattoo, and now there was only a scar. Her eyes snapped open and she craned her neck to look at him.

He seemed deep in thought, his gaze fixed on her back, and she could practically feel the questions budding in his mind. He’d been too preoccupied before with the trembling of her body and the moans falling from her mouth to pay attention to anything else. But now the removal scar had piqued his interest.

“You had a tattoo?” he asked, his gaze shifting from her back to her face. There was no judgment in it–unlike the looks she’d received from Zelena and Rumple–just genuine curiosity. Maybe a hint of a plea.

“Just another one of Roni’s whims,” Regina tried to brush it off. It looked like all of her cursed persona’s decisions had left a mark. A mark that she now had to carry for the rest of her life. And she already had too many of those.

The look Samdi gave her made it clear that he hadn’t fallen for her negligent tone. “What did it say?” he asked quietly as if that could minimize the hurt that the question brought to her.

Roni had led a very different life from the one she now remembered but her relationship with love had been no less complicated than Regina’s own, even if in a different way. For some reason though, Roni had decided that she wanted a constant reminder of that written in ink on her back, as if the one that stayed in the back of her mind at all times wasn’t enough. Regina, on the other hand, did not want that so she’d removed the ink from her skin, leaving a scar in its place. But it was better than the words haunting her body just like they haunted her soul.

“We have more important matters to discuss,” she said instead, her tone a little harsh even to her own ears. “How are you awake?” The question came out softer as she regained some control of her emotions. Or maybe it was due to the fact that she was happy to see him, the real him. She’d had her suspicions about him–she still did–but his touch on her skin and the way he looked at her made her heart ache a little less. The mere fact that he was awake also brought her a certain dose of comfort because it meant there were ways to work around the Curse. She just needed to find them.

“I tethered my memories to a word,” he said, indulging her in giving her answers instead of demanding some from her, and she appreciated it. “When I heard it, my memories came flooding back.”

Regina stared at him. Sometimes the similarity between him and Rumple was uncanny. They both managed to find loopholes where no one would even think of looking and broke the rules without actually breaking them. It was as disconcerting as it was reassuring. If she could count on them, she had a chance of fixing the whole mess and defeating Gothel. But the question still remained – could she count on either one of them?

“What was the word?” she asked, recognizing the irony in the question, having in mind the one she’d dodged earlier.

The sadness that seeped into his eyes almost made her regret asking. “Your name,” he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. His gaze never left hers as he did not shy away from the confession.

Regina did though. She averted her eyes, the emotion in his too overwhelming to bear.

“Unfortunately, it doesn’t seem to be very popular in this realm,” Samdi continued. He brushed away the strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face and tucked it behind her ear. “Which is a shame because it’s the most beautiful name I’ve ever heard.”

Regina tried to keep from smiling and did her best to ignore his words since they turned her insides to mush and made her wish to melt in his touch. She looked at him again. “Why did you choose my name exactly?” she asked because she needed all information about the magic he’d used. Not because she had a certain suspicion that she wanted confirmed.

“It had the best chance of working,” he offered readily. “Magic is emotion. The stronger the emotion...” he trailed off, letting her piece it together.

“The stronger the magic,” Regina finished, her voice almost a whisper. She was simply stunned. She’d known he had feelings for her; it was impossible to miss. But she hadn’t known the extent of those feelings, and now that she did, all she could do was pull him closer and kiss him. For words had too much power and she feared they’d already said too much. She had a complicated relationship with love that was best left alone and not put in words. They had the power to make her bleed too. Especially words of love.


	3. Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by an ask game and it is an idea about Regina and Facilier’s first meeting. It’s rather left hanging there so, hopefully, I will write a full version of it some day. But for now have this.
> 
> Warning for death and murder and general unpleasantness.

Regina looked at all the fresh graves. They should’ve made her heart quiver with regret or skip a beat at least since they were her doing. She was the one who’d filled them with corpses. But in her mind there was only the thought of Daniel’s improvised grave and the lack of one for Snow White. She usually didn’t turn back to look at the victims she left behind but that had made her do it. It was what motivated her to do anything and everything these days. The thought of revenge was what kept her going and separated her from the bodies in the ground. She was much like a breathing corpse herself but that wasn’t quite enough for her purposes. She needed something truly dead for her spell.

“You’re either very desperate or brave beyond all common sense to walk into the den of those you’ve just relocated to the other side,” a voice came from behind her back, making her whip around, jumping into battle mode.

The man stepped out of the shadows and came closer, looking unafraid of her awaking magic which she was sure he could feel. He dabbled with magic himself, that much was clear. Magic that had something to do with the dead, judging by his words. Which could make him valuable to her. Still, she was in no haste to extinguish the flames burning in the palm of her hand even though she was well aware she wouldn’t throw a fireball at the man who she hoped wouldn’t be a stranger to her much longer.


End file.
